Up Side Down
by M. A. Masen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de repente nada es como deberia de ser? ¿Que pasaría si a el que se supone que ames no es quien debería ser? Descubrelo...
1. Forks

Bueno psss.. este es mi primer fic que escribo de verdad.. habia empezado uno de Harry Potter pero no lo termine.

pero este si lo escribire

y lo voy a acabar

ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA

es una de las mejores personas qee conosco. ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA!.. tu sabes muy bien qe te quieroo

tambien el primer capi va para ella (:

aaii te va por fin!!..

**Capitulo 1 "Forks"**

***Bella***

Acababa de llegar a Forks y ya estaba aburrida. Me encontraba flojamente acomodando mis cosas en mi vieja recamara. Seguía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, no habían movido nada.

–Bella, baja. ¡Tenemos compañía! –dijo Charlie, mi padre. No estaba muy acostumbrada a decirle "papa". Siempre, simplemente, lo llamaba Charlie.

–Ya voy Charlie– respondí quejumbrosa. Ahora lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi cuarto y tratar de no correr devuelta a Phoenix.

Baje las escaleras a paso de tortuga. Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con una cara vagamente familiar. No logre recordar nada acerca de él.

–Bella, ¿recuerdas a Billy Black?- me preguntó Charlie.

– Hola- ah, si ya lo recuerdo. Billy Black es un muy buen amigo de Charlie. Solíamos visitarlo siempre, cuando venia –hace mucho que no te veía–dije cortésmente y trate de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. No logre mucho.

– ¡Hola! – oí decir a una segunda voz. Cuando volteé para ver de quien provenía, me tope con un rostro un tanto familiar, pero obviamente ya crecido. Era un joven de piel morena clara (una gran diferencia si lo comparabas con el hombre que tenia a su derecha). Tenía los ojos de un color verde claro y su cara tenía las facciones definidas. Su nariz no era muy grande y era recta, salvo una pequeñísima levadura en el medio. Tenía mirada dulce.

–Supongo que te acuerdas de Edward– el tono de Charlie era entusiasmado pero no le agradó que Edward se le adelantara.

–Si, si te recuerdo. Eras el niño que siempre estaba enyesado, enfermo, o teniendo que reposar por "x" o por "y", ¿verdad? – dije dirigiéndome hacia él recordando mis viajes a su casa, arrastrada por mi padre. Detrás de Edward, Charlie y Billy se dirigían a la cocina.

–Si. Exactamente, siempre he sido muy inquieto– me contestó él esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

– ¿Y como te ha ido? ¿Ya no has tenido ningún accidente?

–No, gracias a Dios, ya me he perfeccionado.

–Según él…– contestó Billy hablando desde la cocina. Incrédulo.

–Es verdad– habló indignado Edward– ya no he tenido ni un solo accidente. Aunque nunca falla el hecho de que me puedo caer o algo, pero solo cuentan los accidentes de gravedad– me guiñó el ojo.

Se veía increíblemente lindo cuando guiñaba el ojo así. De seguro lo tenía más que practicado con las chicas.

–Yo también he dejado de contarlas. Es mejor contar las que realmente son graves o peligrosas. De otro modo parecería que mi vida es un accidente– me reí. El tenia una especie de aura que me generaba buen humor y, por consecuente, mi simpatía hacia él.

–Entonces…Isabella Swan vuelve a la tierra de los diluvios. Será un honor tenerla aquí– pronunció estas palabras imitando a un anciano refinado pero parecía que esto le causaba un gran placer. Cosa que a mi no.

–Ya ves. Al parecer tienen razón en decir que todo se puede en esta vida. Ah, y dime Bella, por favor.

–Esta bien, Bella. A mi puedes llamarme simplemente Edward.

– ¿Tu crees que llegue a acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, Edward?

–Si – afirmó rápido y con ligereza– yo podría apostar a que te va a encantar. Te prometo que te ayudaré en eso – tenia una sonrisa muy cálida plasmada en su rostro. Me hacia pensar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Quería que así fuera, por mi bien.

–No sabes lo que dices – conteste muy segura de mis palabras. Forks, no era precisamente el lugar más soleado y paradisiaco del mundo. Tal vez si solo pudiera hacer realidad el primer adjetivo…

Esa tarde nos la pasamos recordando viejos aspectos de nuestra niñez. El me contaba de sus múltiples accidentes, con lujo de detalles. Los míos ya no parecían tan impresionantes a un lado de los de él. Esto me reconfortaba bastante. A veces parecía que yo al destino no le caía bien y me ponía en _cada_ situación, que ¡hay Dios! No siempre era cosa mía, pero había llegado a creer que mi naturaleza era algo torpe. Aunque una vez que me encontré sola en mi cuarto, me puse a reflexionar sobre ello. La verdad es que había conocido a gente en mucho peores situaciones que yo. Yo era capaz de hacer deportes, pero he de admitir que no siempre salía ilesa. Bailaba, mínimamente, pero lo hacía. Además, si algo me lo proponía de verdad, tenía posibilidades de cumplirlo.

Billy y Edward se habían ido deprisa porque en la reservación los esperaban. Billy era un hombre muy bueno y me gustaba que fuera amigo de Charlie. Billy se veía como un hombre muy fuerte a pesar de su situación física. Estaba inválido, andaba en silla de ruedas. Edward siempre le ayudaba a tirar de su silla y al parecer a Billy no le importaba. Se veía que tenían una muy estrecha relación.

Antes de irse, Edward me dijo que Billy iba a volver mañana para ver el football con Charlie y me prometió que el también vendría, no sin antes preguntarme si no me molestaría.

La verdad es que no me molestaba en absoluto, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Desde el primer momento en que lo traté supe que sería un muy buen amigo. Él me daba muy buena espina y a Charlie también.

– ¿Que te ha parecido Edward? – preguntó Charlie al cerrar la puerta. Billy y Edward se acaban de marchar –los he visto platicar muy animadamente – me sonrió.

–Si papa, es muy agradable, además de gracioso – me reí recordando uno de los accidentes de los que me hablo. Él, resbalando en una pista de hielo y estampándose contra un árbol.

–Que bueno, me parece muy bien que ya hayas hecho un amigo – me dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Estaba preocupado por mi. Charlie era un hombre muy serio y solitario, pero se le notaba que me quería. Me gustaba sentir que me amaba, aunque no fuera de muchas palabras.

Volví a mi cuarto más animada. Si así es él, porque no podría pensar que las demás personas aquí, fueran amigables. Tal vez no sería tan feo como pensé.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Billy y Edward aparecieron. Yo los recibí sonriente.

– ¡Hola! – dije al cabo abrí la puerta.

– ¡Hola Bella! –dijo Edward.

– Hola Bella ¿y Charlie? – preguntó Billy antes de que Edward continuara.

– Esta en la sala, ya listo para ver el partido – dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, yo creo que se debe al hecho de tener compañía lo que me hacía sonreír. Me gustaba como se sentía después de haber pasado la noche pensando en la vida que he dejado atrás.

Edward comenzó a empujar la silla de Billy hacia la sala en cuanto mencioné que allí se encontraba Charlie, pero volvió muy rápido. Él al parecer no venía a ver el partido.

– ¿No te sentaras a observar el partido? – me preguntó justo cuando yo lo iba a hacer.

– No, pero ve tú. No soy muy amante de ver partidos en la televisión – me gustaba ver la televisión de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente no me llamaba la atención los partidos por televisión.

– Ese partido no es tan bueno –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, dudando un poco. Creo… – mejor vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, o algo.

–Esta bien, así podremos platicar más.

Salimos a mi pequeño patio que colindaba con el bosque. Allí nos sentamos en el césped, uno en frente de otro.

–Y… no me has dicho, ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks si dices que no te gusta para nada? – esa era una pregunta que yo no le había respondido, pero de repente sentí como si pudiera confiarle hasta mi vida.

–Bueno, es que, no podía interferir en la felicidad de mi madre. Ella no podía irse con Phil mientras yo la necesitara en Phoenix, así que supuse que lo mejor sería venir con Charlie.

– ¿No se te hace que estas dejando mucho por tu madre? – preguntó como comprendiendo todo a la perfección.

– Ella se lo merece. Yo sé que algún día yo también lo seré, si ahora sufro me servirá para que mañana sepa distinguir la felicidad ¿No crees? – dije recordando a mi madre diciéndome que debía ser positiva.

–Es un modo muy bello de verlo – Edward volteó a verme con unos ojos que no supe describir. Pero me gustó como me miró. Me sonrojé – oye, que bonito te sonrojas – se rió.

– ¡No te burles! Me cae gordo que mi cara no aguante las emociones – dije entre resignada y entre puchero, me oí extraña pero esto solo intensificó sus risas. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Todos sus dientes eran blancos y alineados, perecía que no tenía ni si quiera que ir al dentista. Abría su boca de modo que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus dientes. Su risa también era bella. Era un sonido muy agradable pero un tanto disparejo. Además era pegajosa, de pronto yo me encontraba riendo con él.

–Eres muy graciosa, me agradas mucho – dijo él aun con risas entre dientes.

El resto del día se nos paso volando, entre risas, preguntas y memorias. ¿Por qué Edward no iba a la misma escuela que yo? Nos estábamos volviendo tan buenos amigos que me pesaba tener que dejar de verle mientras iba a la escuela. Sin contar el hecho de que no conocía a nadie.

En lo que restó de mis vacaciones no pude ver a Edward pero él me habló por teléfono el domingo en la noche.

–Hola Bella – le oí decir. Me sorprendió que me llamara. Esta era la primera vez.

–Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasó?

– Pues, quería un par de cosas. Mmm… Que te parecería si vienes mañana junto con tu padre. Es que es el cumpleaños de Harry Clearwater, un amigo de Charlie y él vendrá. Pero no sabía si vendrías tu también.

–Charlie aun no me ha dicho nada, pero yo creo que si iré – sonreí aunque Edward no pudiera verme.

–Que bueno. Ah. Y casi se me olvida, suerte mañana en tu primer día.

–Gracias, Edward. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Eres genial.

–Si, suelen decirme eso. –dijo haciéndose de presumido.

–Uy, si. ¿Sabes lo que significa humildad? – me reí.

– Me han dicho que debería de buscarlo en el diccionario, pero en el mío no viene esa palabra – se rió junto conmigo.

– Bueno, yo creo que ya tengo que dormir. No queremos que en mi primer día me caiga innecesariamente a causa del cansancio ¿o si? – seguimos riendo melodiosamente.

–Cierto, cierto. Tienes razón. Te dejaré dormir – su voz tenía un tono resignado – Que descanses, Bella.

– Tu también, Edward.


	2. Saludando

Bueno pss.. en el primer capi se me olvido aclarar qe esta histOria es mia pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

bueno.. algo asi pqe los modifiqe un poco (:

a mi mejor amiga: up side down signifiCa "alreves" :) aii estaa tu gran misterio sin resOlver xD

**Cap. 2 "Saludando"**

***Edward***

Ese día estaba viendo la TV mientras mi padre me indicaba que ya era hora de irnos. Me había dicho que ahora llegaba Isabella, la hija de su amigo el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan. Solo íbamos a pasar rápido porque Billy tenía reunión con los ancianos y yo había quedado con Quil de ir a surfear cuando volviera con Billy.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie yo seguía tratando de recuperar algún recuerdo que tuviera de Isabella. La verdad es que no me acordaba muy bien de ella. Billy me había dicho que ella solía visitar a Charlie (Charlie es divorciado) y que siempre la llevaba a nuestra casa. Pero no lograba visualizarla. Solo recordaba, distorsionadamente, a una pequeña niña de ojos cafés, muy bonita. Eso era todo, no podía recordar sus facciones o algún otro detalle.

–De verdad no la recuerdo –dije compungido cuando íbamos en el carro – tu me dijiste que ya la conocía ¿Qué no?

–Si, ya la conoces. Pero hace mucho que no la ves, tal vez sea por eso.

–Mmm… yo creo – traté por última vez, pero solo logré lo mismo. Sus ojos – solo recuerdo unos ojos cafés.

–Eso es porque ella tenía desde chiquita unos ojos muy profundos y cafés como el chocolate. Muy bonitos de verdad. Me pregunto si todavía los tendrá así… Si yo creo que si, unos ojos así son para toda la vida – se rió.

Bueno pues, ya lo veremos. Ya íbamos llegando a la casa de Charlie. Espero que no me decepcione, por que he tratado de recordarla todo el día. Cuando tocamos a la puerta Charlie nos abrió rápidamente con una sonrisa que le ganaba a los comerciales de las mayonesas.

– ¡Hola, Billy! – dijo Charlie muy emocionado. Jamás lo había visto así. Se le notaba a leguas que quería y extrañaba a su hija, _bastante_ – que bueno que llegas. Ya esta Isabella en casa – sonrió aún más. No se como lo logró.

–Hola, Charlie. Así que por fin llegó. Esperemos que ahora si cambies de tema de conversación – creo que Charlie se sonrojó no podía decirlo con exactitud pero creí ver algo medio rojo en su cara.

–Hola jefe Swan – cuando dije esto él trato de mostrarse serio pero no lo consiguió.

–Edward, ya sabes que me puedes decir Charlie.

–Está bien, Charlie.

–OK, pasen, pasen. Ahora mismo le hablo a Isabella para que baje. Esta en su habitación – primero nos hizo señas para que pasáramos a la sala y luego se acercó a las escaleras – Bella, baja. ¡Tenemos compañía!

–Ya voy Charlie – respondió una voz quejumbrosa que venía de la parte de arriba.

–Debe de estar arreglando su cuarto – dijo Charlie –ha crecido mucho. Probablemente no la reconocerás Billy – después de decir esto le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Billy. Al momento siguiente, Isabella venía bajando muy lentamente.

–Bella, ¿recuerdas a Billy Black? – preguntó Charlie aún sin quitar su sonrisa ¿¡cuando dejaría de sonreír!? Oh. Ya veo por que sonríe. Tenía una hija muy linda. ¡Wow! Quede impactado. Obviamente, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Hermosos. Eran grandes y muy profundos, te podías hundir en su mirada; Billy tenía razón. Profundos y chocolates. Después visualicé todo lo demás. Era delgada y de piel nívea. Su cabello era largo y un de color café intenso, fácilmente confundible con el negro. Tenía la nariz pequeña y los labios un poco delgados, pero perfectamente besables y atrayentes. Su cara tenía forma ovalada y quedaba a la perfección con sus orejas pequeñas. Era muy bella pero tenía una expresión como de extremo cansancio y aburrimiento. Supongo que por el viaje, pero su expresión en vez de hacerla verse mal, me daban ganas de que ya no estuviera así. Ni modo, tendré que hacerla reír. La verdad eso se me daba natural.

–Hola, hace mucho que no te veía – usó un tono cortes e hizo un gesto extraño.

– ¡Hola! – dije sin poder contenerme.

–Supongo que recuerdas a Edward – le oí decir a Charlie, pero no presté mucha atención.

–Si, si te recuerdo. Eras el niño que siempre estaba enyesado, enfermo, o teniendo que reposar por "x" o por "y", ¿verdad? – ¡ella sí me recordaba a mí!

–Si. Exactamente, siempre he sido muy inquieto – inconscientemente sonreí.

– ¿Y como te ha ido? ¿Ya no has tenido ningún accidente? – me preguntó, no supe si interesada o por cortesía. Quise creer que interesada.

–No, gracias a Dios, ya me he perfeccionado.

–Según él…– habló Billy desde la cocina. No me dí cuenta de a que horas se habían ido él y Charlie.

–Es verdad – dije un poco ofendido – ya no he tenido ni un solo accidente –no era completamente verdad, así que corregí – Aunque nunca falla el hecho de que me puedo caer o algo, pero solo cuentan los accidentes de gravedad – le guiñé el ojo. Aunque no se porque lo hice, fue como instintivo.

–Yo también he dejado de contarlas. Es mejor contar las que realmente son graves o peligrosas. De otro modo parecería que mi vida es un accidente –se rió. Que linda se veía riendo. Tenía una risa que sonaba como una hermosa canción. Pero en estos momentos parecía que la canción era triste. _Tengo que cambiar_ eso pensé.

–Entonces…Isabella Swan vuelve a la tierra de los diluvios. Será un honor tenerla aquí – dije imitando al señor de la película que estaba viendo antes de venirnos Billy y yo. Pero a como me oí yo mismo, pudo haber sonado como esperanzado. Creo que lo estaba.

–Ya ves. Al parecer tienen razón en decir que todo se puede en esta vida. Ah, y dime Bella, por favor – Bella. Suena aún más bonito. Bella.

–Esta bien, Bella. A mi puedes llamarme simplemente Edward.

– ¿Tu crees que llegue a acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, Edward? –que bonito sonaba mi nombre cuando ella lo decía. Mi nombre se oía raro en la reservación, era como muy _elegante_. No como los demás: Sam, Quil, Embry. Pero ahora me está empezando a gustar.

–Si – me apresuré – yo podría apostar a que te va a encantar. Te prometo que te ayudaré en eso – oh, claro que le ayudaré con eso. Ella era la una chica que me agradaba bastante y no dejaría que mi nueva amiga se aburriese de aquí. Sonreí ante la imagen que se creó en mi mente: ella y yo riendo juntos. Así nada más.

–No sabes lo que dices – al parecer ella estaba segura de lo que decía pero ya verá que al lado de Edward Black cualquier lugar es _el_ lugar.

A partir de allí nos la pasamos platicando. Yo le contaba mis anécdotas de la niñez y al parecer todas incluían algún accidente. Ella me dijo que yo le daba muy buena espina y más aún por el hecho de que ella ya no parecía tan torpe al lado de mis múltiples accidentes. Me encantaba hacerla reír. Creo que se convertirá en mi nuevo pasatiempo.

Al cabo de un rato nos tuvimos que ir. No pude echarle la culpa a Quil porque Billy también tenía que regresarse a La Push. Cuando llegamos Quil ya me esperaba en mi casa. Al verme muy contento e ido en mis pensamientos, me preguntó por lo sucedido. Yo le conté sobre Bella.

–Si, Quil. Ella es bonita – le contesté por enésima vez. Al parecer a Quil lo que más le interesó es la apariencia que tenía – y también es interesante y graciosa.

–Si, si pero ¿cómo era la ropa que llevaba?

– ¡Quil! ¿Que acaso eso es todo lo que te importa? –inquirí enfadado.

– ¡No! – contestó deprisa – pero es importante. Que tal que no es muy agraciada que digamos y resulta que te enamoraste de una Betty la Fea – espera. ¿Qué yo que?

– ¿Enamorado? De donde sacaste que yo estoy enamorado? – dije sarcásticamente.

–Ay por favor. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Se te nota en la forma en la que hablas de ella –dijo esto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – además de que te dan celos que te pregunte por su apariencia porque has de creer que te la voy a robar.

– Bueno tú ya te volviste loco de remate. Primero me dices que me enamoré y luego que tengo celos. De plano que tu única neurona anda fallando – ¡pff! Enamorado. Celos. _Sí_, claro. Aja.

–Oye, no te metas con mi neurona. Es especial – después de decirlo con melancolía soltó una carcajada.

–OK, ya esta bien. Vamos a surfear antes de que digas más babosadas.

Quil ya no siguió con el tema, lo cual significó un gran alivio para mí. Ella me había demostrado que podría llegar a ser una gran amiga, es muy simpática y me cae bien. _Iré despacio, a ver que pasa. No lo echaré a perder _pensé al recordar lo que Quil había dicho. Cuando llegué a casa le conté a Billy lo que intuía Quil y el me dijo una cosa: "Hay un dicho que decía un amigo mío: 'Cuando dicen que un perro tiene rabia… Lo tiene. O si no, le va a dar'. Y la verdad, es que es muy cierto".

Al día siguiente regresamos a casa de Charlie. Yo le había preguntado a Bella si no le molestaría que yo viniera otra vez y ella dijo que no. Así que henos aquí.

– ¡Hola! – le oí decir a Bella desde adentro.

– ¡Hola Bella! – dije en cuanto vi la puerta abierta. Bella fue la que nos abrió.

– Hola Bella ¿y Charlie? – esta vez fue Billy el que habló.

–Esta en la sala, ya listo para ver el partido – dijo con una sonrisa estupenda. Al parecer ya había surgido efecto mi don natural.

Yo comencé a empujar a Billy hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Charlie, y me devolví a encontrarme con Bella.

– ¿No te sentaras a observar el partido? – pregunté para ver si me sentaba o no.

–No, pero ve tú. No soy muy amante de ver partidos en la televisión.

–Ese partido no es tan bueno – y la verdad es que no lo era. Yo solo veía los que valían la pena.

–Esta bien, así podremos platicar más.

Nos fuimos al patio trasero. Allí nos sentamos en el césped. De repente me acordé de una pregunta que le quería hacer.

–Y… no me has dicho, ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks si dices que no te gusta para nada?

–Bueno, es que, no podía interferir en la felicidad de mi madre. Ella no podía irse con Phil mientras yo la necesitara en Phoenix, así que supuse que lo mejor sería venir con Charlie – ella me había dicho que no disfrutaba precisamente con el frío entonces no encontraba una explicación para que ella se haya mudado aquí.

– ¿No se te hace que estas dejando mucho por tu madre? –se me hizo que ella no era feliz aquí y me percaté del gran sacrificio que debe de estar haciendo.

–Ella se lo merece. Yo sé que algún día yo también lo seré, si ahora sufro me servirá para que mañana sepa distinguir la felicidad ¿No crees? –a decir verdad me sorprendió su comentario. No parecía ser precisamente del tipo de gente positiva y entusiasta. Puede que sí lo sea, pero no al extremo.

–Es un modo muy bello de verlo –no pude evitar mirarla y cuando lo hice, no se que habrá visto ella que se sonrojó –oye, que bonito te sonrojas – y me solté riendo burlonamente, pero lo que le había dicho era verdad.

– ¡No te burles! Me cae gordo que mi cara no aguante las emociones – se veía bonita y al parecer no le gustaba. Pero el tono en que lo dijo me pareció de lo más gracioso y no me pude contener en reír aún más.

–Eres muy graciosa, me agradas mucho –le dije cuando me pude medio controlar. Y así seguimos platicando toda la tarde. Igual que el día anterior, nos la pasamos riendo y recordando. Cada vez la conocía un poquito más.

El domingo Billy me recordó que el lunes era el cumpleaños de Harry y me dijo que le teníamos que comprar algo. Esto me hizo pensar en que no sabía si Bella vendría. Charlie era seguro que si pero ¿Bella lo acompañaría? Esa duda me dio una excusa para llamar a casa de Charlie.

–Hola Bella – dije esperando no haberme equivocado en la adivinación de la persona que contestaría el teléfono.

–Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasó? – ¿es que acaso necesitaba de que algo pasara para llamar? Al parecer si.

–Pues, quería un par de cosas. Mmm… Que te parecería si vienes mañana junto con tu padre. Es que es el cumpleaños de Harry Clearwater, un amigo de Charlie y él vendrá. Pero no sabía si vendrías tú también –tenía la esperanza de que me hubiera entendido mi rápida contestación.

–Charlie aun no me ha dicho nada, pero yo creo que si iré –sonreí ante la respuesta que esperaba. Quisiera que Bella me hubiera visto sonreírle.

–Que bueno. Ah. Y casi se me olvida, suerte mañana en tu primer día –yo lamentablemente no iba en su escuela pero si quería que le fuera bien. Ella no lo decía muy abiertamente pero sabía que sufría y le costaba adaptarse. Yo le había prometido que le ayudaría, pero no podía hacer mucho mientras ella estuviera en la escuela. Espero que encuentre buenas amigas en Forks.

–Gracias, Edward. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Eres genial – decidí hacerme el chistoso.

–Si, suelen decirme eso.

–Uy, si. ¿Sabes lo que significa humildad?

_Si, claro que lo sé._

–Me han dicho que debería de buscarlo en el diccionario, pero en el mío no viene esa palabra –comencé a reírme. Eso no era del todo mentira.

–Bueno, yo creo que ya tengo que dormir –_Ay, no_. Me hubiera quejado así si no hubiera pensado que ella tenía razón –. No queremos que en mi primer día me caiga innecesariamente a causa del cansancio ¿o si? –esperaba que esto no sucediera aunque recordando lo que me había contado, quien quite y si se cae.

–Cierto, cierto. Tienes razón. Te dejaré dormir. Que descanses, Bella.

– Tu también, Edward.

Colgué de mala gana. Me gustaba hablar con ella. Pero mañana la vería, me lo prometió. De seguro mañana será un buen día. Decidí acostarme yo también. Mañana yo también tenía que comenzar la escuela y me levantaría temprano. _Mmm… Que flojera._ Pensé justo antes de dormirme.

**esperoo qe les aya gustadOo.. no eh podido acer mas por las fechas y asi,, pero prometo qee segiree con el fic prontoo :)**

**no me presiOnenn pleasse!**

**dejen reviewss (; !.  
**


	3. Primer Día

**hOla!. yo se qee me atracee muuuChoo en subir de nuevoo,, pero esquee oseaa.. la fechas y asii aparte de que no tenia nadaa de tiempo por la escuela y asii..**

**pero pss.. ya volvii (:**

**los personajes (la mayoria) sOn de stephene meyer.. pero se an cambeadO un poco.. no muChoo 8-)**

Cap. 3 "Primer Día"

*Bella*

Hoy es el primer día de escuela en Forks. Espero que no me ocurra ninguno de mis oportunos accidentes. Hasta ahora todo va bastante bien y ojala continúe así.

Cuando mi despertador sonó me levante de mala gana y me metí a la regadera. El agua caliente era como un regalito que los dioses me mandaban para amortiguar el hecho de que me encontraba en mi propio infierno terrenal. Me cambié muy deprisa para no dejar que me congele sin antes salir del baño. Mientras me veía en el espejo puse buena cara y me recordé que mi mente es poderosa y si yo lo quería con todas mis fuerzas, mi vida aquí tal vez no tendría que ser tan mala.

Esta idea era la que me impulsaba a seguir cuando no encontraba ya, motivos para estar aquí. Y fue su misma fuerza, la que me llevó a desayunar en vez se salir disparada hacia Phoenix.

– Y… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – me preguntó mi padre para romper el silencio.

– Acostada y en ayunas – le había oído decir este chiste a un compañero de mi clase de Biología en Phoenix. Talvez si hacia bromas, me podría reír con verdaderas ganas con el paso del tiempo.

– Muy bien, Bella. Ten, las vas a necesitar – me entregó unas llaves.

– ¿Qué abren estas llaves?

– La pregunta correcta seria "¿qué encienden?" – me contestó girando la cabeza hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando supe a que se refería me levanté corriendo y fui a la cochera. Allí se encontraba una camioneta Eco Sport azul marino. Me quedé viendo atónica la camioneta. Creo que con la boca abierta.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Es _mía_? – la ultima palabra me salió lentamente hasta que la terminé de pronunciar. No lo podía creer.

– Si, de verdad. Yo la compré para ti. La verdad es que no gasté mucho. La encontré en una tienda de autos semi-nuevos. Y yo allí tengo un amigo que me facilitó mucho la forma de pago. Además del descuento que me hizo, fue casi regalado – terminó de hablar con modestia y una sonrisa en su rostro. Diga lo que diga no lo dejaré pagar solo la camioneta. Tengo unos ahorros y también podría obtener un trabajo…

– Gracias, gracias. ¡Gracias! – solté de golpe sin poder contenerme –¡es perfecta! Gracias, Charlie.

Una de las cosas que más me emocionaba acerca de esta camioneta, no es solo el hecho de la independencia que esto significa para cualquier adolescente, si no que no tendría que llegar a la escuela en la patrulla del jefe de policía.

No cabía de la felicidad por unos minutos y deje que este sentimiento me envolviera por completo, estaba decidida a no hacerme la vida miserable. Al menos no yo sola.

La camioneta, por dentro, tenía un olor que decidí quitárselo cuando regresara de las clases. Incluso tenía una enorme capa de polvo, así que al parecer el lavado sería completo.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, pregunté por la oficina principal y me estacioné cerca de allí. Por lo que pude ver, se suponía que no debía de hacerlo pero no me importó. Cuando llegué, una señora amable me atendió y me dio la lista de mis clases junto con un mapa del plantel.

– Muchas gracias, señora – le decía a la recepcionista cuando entró un estudiante. Era de cabello rubio y ojos muy azules. Supongo debía medir 1.70m o más. Vestía una camisa verde, una chamarra negra y jeans. Era lindo.

– Hola, señora Enriqueta. ¿Me podría dar mi lista de clases, por favor? – preguntó educadamente. Después de hablar con ella posó sus ojos azules en mí. Enriqueta le entregó su lista y se dio cuenta de que él me miraba.

– Mike, ¿Por qué no le enseñas la escuela a Isabella Swan?

– Si, claro. Con gusto – aceptó de muy buena manera.

– Díganme, Bella, por favor – ya me tenía harta que me dijeran Isabella. No me gustaba para nada. En cambio Bella… Era harina de otro costal.

– Hola, Bella. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que te enseñe el lugar yo? – la verdad es que a comparación a Phoenix, no había mucho que enseñar. Pero de todos modos no conocía el plantel.

– No, en absoluto.

– Soy Mike Newton – dijo esto mientras me daba la mano para que se la estrechara –, mucho gusto.

– Mucho gusto – él me parecía lindo y amable. Talvez podría ser buen amigo. Gracias a Enriqueta ya conozco a alguien aquí.

Fui platicando con él mientras se ofrecía en todas las clases a llevarme hasta mi siguiente salón. Compartíamos tres clases juntos y él parecía encantado con este hecho.

Cuando entré a mi clase de Lengua una chica me asaltó por sorpresa.

– ¡Hola! Tu eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? – no sabía quien era esa chica pero es obvio que aquí _todos_ se conocen.

– Hola. Si, soy yo. Y tu eres…

– Mi nombre es Jessica. Y la que esta detrás de mí se llama Ángela –no me había percatado de que había otra muchacha detrás de ella. Cuando dijo Jessica quien era su amiga, está me saludo con una tímida sonrisa – si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotras.

– Esta bien – dudé un momento en contestarle, mientras sopesaba las alternativas.

Me senté en una butaca cerca de ellas y Jessica no me dejó de preguntar cosas sobre Phoenix y de los muchachos de allá. Ángela prácticamente no participó en la plática. Aunque no es muy diferente a lo que yo hice dado el caso de que solo decía comentarios cuando la muchacha se callaba; raramente.

En el receso también me senté con ellas, en una mesa de la cafetería, y Mike junto con otro muchacho, se sentaron con nosotras también.

– Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo, Eric – dijo Mike cuando hubo llegado a donde yo me encontraba.

– Hola, Eric – conteste amablemente. Gracias a Dios no me estaba causando problemas el ser nueva. Parecía que las personas me saltaban a la cara para que los conociera.

El interpelado no contestó y se quedo serio y muy quieto con cara de angustia. Yo comencé a preocuparme por él. De seguro y tenia alguna clase de enfermedad rara o trauma psicológico… No sé, pero si me estaba asustando.

– Eric, salúdala –murmuro Mike, tratando de alentar al muchacho.

–Hola, Bella – contestó muy bajito. Alcance a escuchar mejor a Mike murmurando.

– Nos disculpas, Bella. Solo un momento, por favor –al parecer no solo yo me había preocupado por Eric.

– No sé que le pasa a Eric. Debe de tener algo – esta vez habló Ángela. Creo que antes de ese momento nunca la había oído hablar.

– Él no suele ser así. ¿Verdad? – pregunté consternada.

– No, nunca lo había visto tan… asustado.

– ¿Lo asusté yo? ¿Hice algo malo? – no podía dejar de sentirme mal por él.

– No. Él ha de tener chorro o algo así – interrumpió Jessica con un gesto que denotaba que le restaba importancia –. Mejor ven, Bella, sirve que te presento a alguien que me pidió conocerte – cuando dijo esto último puso una cara que delataba que eso decía significar algo.

Jessica me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Allí se encontraba un muchacho alto, de cabello rizado y negro, su piel era morena y sus ojos grandes. Me parecía que era de buen ver.

– Bella, él es Tyler. Tyler, esta es Bella – Jessica se nos quedo mirando como para ver que hacíamos. Yo solo medio sonreí cortésmente y me acerqué a saludarlo.

– Hola, Tyler – me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola, Bella. Mucho gusto – sonrió y me tiró una mirada cautelosa. Gracias a Dios el no tenía alguna clase de enfermedad.

Después de eso Jessica me llevo a conocer a otros dos muchachos como de mi edad. No entendía el por qué de su impaciencia a que yo conociera más gente. De hecho todos entablaban conversaciones conmigo y yo contestaba, algunas veces hacia algún chiste momentáneo o broma y al parecer eso les encantaba. Lastima que yo no lo disfrutara tanto.

Cuando terminó el receso, el cual se me hizo eterno, fui a mi clase de Biología, allí vi caras conocidas, aunque no me acordaba de sus nombres. El profesor me hizo ir al frente y presentarme ante la clase, cosa que los otros profesores no habían hecho.

Después de mi paso a todos y cada uno de los demás a que se presentaran también, talvez por que pudo sentir mi incomodidad al frente. A continuación me mando sentar a una mesa (eran mesas para dos) donde solo estaba yo. Era la única mesa disponible en el aula. Estaba sola, pero eso no me importó, solo me puse a garabatear en mi libreta.

La siguiente clase fue educación física. A mí a veces me gusta ejercitarme, depende de mi humor, el tipo de ejercicio y algunos otros factores externos. Pero el día de hoy, esos factores no estaban muy a mi favor que digamos.

Empezamos este mes con voleibol, todo iba bien al principio. Mi mente la había programado para intentar continuar con mi humor neutro y así llegar a casa a salvo. Pero ¡NO! Era muy bonito para ser verdad. La pelota me golpeo cuatro veces, me golpee con otra compañera intentando pasar la pelota. Una pelota que milagrosamente alcance, fue a dar a la espalda del entrenador y lo derribe, y por último pero no menos importante me quede enganchada a la puerta de mi locker como diez minutos del short-falda hasta que una compañera, Camila, se acercó a ver que tenía y me ayudó.

Es de las peores clases que he tenido en mi vida. Llegue a casa rendida, me tumbe a mi cama solo para pararme después por que recordé que tenía tarea. Cuando terminé mi tarea me encaminé a preparar la cena.

Este último me tranquilizó un poco por que a mi me gusta mucho cocinar y Charlie parece ser incapaz de hacerlo bien así que acordamos que yo me encargaría de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Mientras me encontraba haciendo el puré de papas, sonó el teléfono.

– ¿Alo?

– ¿Eres tu, Bella? – preguntaron por la otra línea.

– Si, ¿quién habla? – no tenía ni idea de quien era.

– Soy yo, Edward.

– Aaaah, hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntaba por qué me llamaría.

– Es que me dijo Charlie que te llamara para preguntarte si no ibas a venir al cumpleaños de Harry Clearwater – ¡es cierto!

– Ay, perdona, se me olvidó. Yo estoy casi terminando la cena.

– Pues, vente, y guardas eso para mañana – me contestó muy animadamente.

– Si, tienes razón. Ya voy en camino.

– Esta bien… Espera, ¿tienes en qué venirte? – parecía muy consternado.

– Si, mi papá me compró una camioneta – dije sonriendo para mí misma.

– ¡Wow! Pues, cuando llegues me presumes, ¿Ok?

– Perfecto. Bueno, bye.

– Adiós.

Se me había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Harry Clearwater. Guardé el estofado y el puré de papas en el refrigerador y me cambié de ropa.

Cuando estuve lista me fui en mi Eco Sport sucia.

Le marqué a Charlie a su celular para que me dijera exactamente como llegar al lugar. Cuando lo encontré me topé con una bonita casa de madera cerca de la playa. Dentro habían muchas personas y entre la multitud pronto visualicé a Edward.

– ¡Hola, Edward!

– Hola, Bella. Ven, vamos afuera a que me presumas tu carro.

– Está bien – cuando salimos de allí nos encaminamos hacia mi coche y cuando Edward lo vio quedo pasmado.

– Órale, Bella. Está muy padre – tenía los ojos abiertos como platos – Charlie se paso de bueno contigo ¿No crees?

– Si, la verdad si. Pero no lo dejaré que lo pague solo – eso seria demasiado –, yo le daré de mis ahorros. Oye, hablando de dinero, ¿no conoces de algún lugar en el que pueda trabajar?

– Quisiera ayudarte, pero no. ¿Y por qué dices que no lo dejaras pagarte el carro? ¿Hiere tu orgullo? – trató de aguantarse la risa pero no lo hizo del todo bien. Creo que esto le divertía pero a la vez sentí como si me estuviera analizando o algo por el estilo.

– En parte si y en parte no. Es que es demasiado, además no quiero que se quede sin dinero por comprarme una camioneta – si la acepté fue por que de verdad me gustó – ha de haber sacado el dinero de sus ahorros y no pienso quedarme con sus ganancias.

Esa noche después de estar platicando sobre mi nueva adquisición nos fuimos a la playa y nos tendimos en la arena. Allí estuvimos platicando por horas sobre sus hobbies y los míos. A él le gustaban los video-juegos, los deportes, los carros, viajar, conocer gente, experimentar. La verdad es que nos parecíamos mucho solo que yo nunca me había interesado en los video-juegos o en el surf.

Nos la pasamos admirando las estrellas y platicando hasta que Charlie llegó y me dijo que ya debíamos irnos, que era muy tarde. Y lo cierto es que lo era, pero con Edward, el tiempo parecía no transcurrir.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina volvió, me levanté, me metí a bañar, arregle mi cabello, elegí mi ropa, preparé mi mochila, desayuné y me fui. También había programado esa tarde para lavar mi coche.

En el receso pude hablar más con Ángela, en los momentos en los que no nos interrumpían, o Jessica, o Mike, o Tyler. Me estaba pareciendo muy agradable.

Al llegar a mi casa, aventé mi mochila y proseguí a lavar mi coche.

Mientras lo lavaba escuché ruidos que provenían de atrás. Me fui cautelosamente, por el jardín de un lado que conecta al de atrás. Se seguían escuchando ruidos extraños y yo tenía la manguera en las manos, fue lo único que encontré. Ya me estaba asustando mucho cuando de pronto, mientras más avanzaba hacia donde provenían los ruidos, se hizo el silencio. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba y me dí media vuelta para volver a mis labores y de repente; algo toca mi pie. Salté tan alto que casi me pego en la cabeza con una rama de un árbol.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando voltee a ver lo que me había tocado, descubrí a un pequeño cachorrito Schnauzer gris. Me dio mucha ternura verlo allí, solito y desamparado, a un lado de un arbusto. Me miraba con esos ojitos negros que tenía, pero con una expresión de tristeza que no pude resistir acercármele. Pero al acercarme, vi que una de sus patitas estaba enganchada en una de las raíces del arbusto y no se podía zafar de ella. Lo ayudé y saqué su patita de la raíz. No sabía de quien era el perro y no tenía collar, al parecer tenía tiempo solo. Cuando lo liberé se fue y yo me quedé más tranquila, pero cuando me dirigía de vuelta al carro, le escuche ladrar y me volteé, cuando lo hice, vi que tenía una ramita en su hocico y movía la colita de un lado para otro. A mí siempre me había gustado la idea de una mascota, pero a Reneé no le agradaban, así que por ende nunca tuve una.

No sabía que hacer, así que me aleje unos pasos del perrito y como si fuera automático el perrito avanzó junto conmigo. Moví otro pie, lentamente, y el perrito avanzó dos pasitos. Entonces, me eché a correr hacia la camioneta a medio lavar y el perrito soltó la ramita y corrió detrás de mí. Pero mientras corría, _que raro_, me caí y el perrito saltó arriba de mí y empezó a lamer mi cara. Yo reía y lo empujaba, él volvía y seguía lamiendo, pero en eso, vi algo. No era perrito era perrita.

Cuando me pude levantar del suelo, la tomé en brazos y la lleve el tramo que faltaba. Al llegar hasta mi camioneta la deje en el suelo.

– No te vayas a mover de allí – le dije a la perrita –. Tengo que terminar de lavar el coche y luego me encargo de ti.

Después de decirle esto, agarré la manguera y rocié la camioneta de arriba hasta abajo y de repente la perrita corrió hasta donde tenía la manguera y empezó a lamer el agua del suelo.

– Ay, tienes sed. Ten – puse un poco de más agua en el piso –. ¿Quieres más? Déjame voy por algo donde darte agua.

Fui adentró y traje uno de los platos hondos desechables de plástico y lo llené con agua de la manguera. La perrita casi voló hacia mí y comenzó a beber, pero la perrita estaba muy chiquita y el plato muy hondo, así que la perrita se cayó dentro del plato y se derramó toda el agua.

Yo me reí mucho con esta tierna cosita y le ayude a beber el agua. Para cuando acabé de lavar el carro ya había pasado una hora y yo estaba empapada, al igual que la perrita.

– Bueno, al parecer acabaré bañándote perrita… Pero primero, necesitas un nombre – yo sabía que darle un nombre solo me haría encariñarme con ella, pero dejarla en la perrera no era una opción – tu nombre será: Linda.

La bañé en el patio trasero con mi shampoo y la sequé con una toalla de Charlie. Luego le seque bien el cabello con mi secadora y la dejé muy bonita. Cualquiera diría que era una perrita fina.

Le improvisé una correa con una cuerda delgada, solo por mientras. Y la metí conmigo al baño cuando me bañé. No sabía si podría hacer algún desastre en mi cuarto o en la casa así que no me arriesgué y la perrita parecía percatarse de que tenía que mantenerse quieta por que no hizo nada mientras me bañaba.

Cuando llego Charlie, yo ya había recalentado la comida que prepare el día anterior.

– Hola, Charlie.

– Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tienes? Te veo – lo pensó por un momento – animada. ¿Qué pasa?

– Charlie, ¿te gustan los perros? – yo definitivamente me quedaría con Linda.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – en ese momento la perrita empezó a ladrar desde el patio – No, Bella. No.

– ¿Por qué? Yo me encontré a Linda esta tarde y no me pude resistir a ella – sonreí muy abiertamente tratando de convencer a mi padre.

– ¿Linda? ¿Tiene nombre? – Charlie tenía una cara de horror pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar considerándolo.

– Si, y es una Schnauzer. Mañana la llevaré con un veterinario a que la revise y me diga como cuidar de ella – yo de verdad quería quedarme con ella y lo iba a lograr.

– Pero, Bella, tú acabas de decir que no sabes cuidar de ella.

– No, dije que le preguntaría al veterinario como hacerlo. Mira papá, yo enserio quiero quedarme con ella, y yo sé que cuando la veas tu sentirás lo mismo que yo – al terminar de decirlo salí corriendo al patio a desamarrar a Linda del árbol donde la tenía mientras hablaba con Charlie. Luego me la llevé cargando y se la enseñé a Charlie.

– ¿Esta pequeña cosita es Linda? – preguntó emocionado, pero de inmediato disfrazó la voz. _¡Bingo, lo logré!_

– Si. Verdad que es adorable. Por favor déjame quedármela yo cuidaré de ella, no tú.

– Está bien. Pero que le pongan todas las vacunas, te daré 15 dólares nada más. Tú tendrás que poner el resto – perfecto ahora solo tendré que trabajar para pagar el coche y la gasolina, además de para lo que ocupe Linda.

**estO es todoo por hoyy..**

**esperOo qe les gustee^^!**

**dejenmee reviewws! pOrfaa (:**


End file.
